bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Warwick Greenskin
Appearance: Warwick is a strange sight. His hair and beard have all been braided. When he is not on missions, he is completely shirtless, wearing nothing but tiny shorts. His arms, legs and chest are covered in outlandish tattoos depicting orc symbolism of war. He is covered from head to toe in battle scars which he flaunts with pride. Warwick's frame is wide and brawny. He has an almost bearish appearance. Hairy, with a bit of a belly, but also ridiculously buff. Due to his dwarfish stature, his appearance is therefore quite disproportionate. To human sensibilities, he probably appears very ugly. When on missions, Warwick will of course wear his blue-hoods, but only because it is required of him. Other than that he will only wear his tiny shorts, a backpack, his shield and his trusty battleaxe. Personality Warwick can be a bit of a mouthful to swallow. His obsession with battling can make him seem a little aggressive at times, but he believes that engaging in combat is the highest form of glory possible. He has utmost respect for any being who puts up a fight even his enemy. To be respected by Warwick, one need not be strong or even a good fighter. One needs only to be brave, courageous. Warwick believes that no matter the circumstances, one should never shy away from a fight if their own principals or morals are threatened. He is the kind of person who believes that any disputes can be settled violently. He believes that if two friends settle an argument through battle, their bond will only grow deeper. Warwick lacks tact. Sometimes his social awareness is completely non-existent. He will say what he is thinking and feeling, no matter what it is, with very little regard for the feelings of others. He is not intentionally rude. He just has very shallow ideas of social etiquette. However, he is quick to apologise if he realizes that someone has taken offence. But because he is socially oblivious, he may not always notice. Regardless, Warwick highly values "brotherhood" and friendship, and if he does upset someone, he will do his best to amend them. Warwick is the kind of person who will never hesitate to put his life on the line for others. Another defining characteristic of Warwick is his deeply engraved optimism. Even in the darkest time, he usually finds some sort of positive. There aren't many problems in Warwick's head that cannot be solved by a quick blow with a battle-axe or fist. There are exceptions however. For example, he has a powerful phobia of being petrified. All of his might and ferocity dissipates in the face of this prospect. This fear is so great that sometimes he wakes in sweats, screaming from nightmares about cockatrices. History Foreword: I tend to keep this section a living document that will be updated in small increments. Most of the details about his backstory are a secret (that's why its so vague), and will only be added if he reveals them to another PC. For now it is in a perpetual sort "draft" format, so there's probably a lot of errors. Maybe one day I will refine it, but for now, I just don't have the time to perfect it. Before Joining Bluehoods. Warwick was raised by an orcish clan known as the Greenskins. He doesn't know how he came to be in their care, but in his early days he assumed the role of an orc, even though he was a dwarf. The clan lived in a giant jungle far from the city of Eleria. Warwick spent his early days hunting and raiding, but otherwise he lived a very simple life. Everything changed when he departed on a hunting trip by himself. When he returned, he found his entire clan turned to stone. Warwick's world had been turned upside overnight. Arrival at Eleria; F-Rank. Warwick arrived at Eleria. No one knows how he got here, but when Warwick arrived, he eagerly joined the Bluehoods. He had been promised deadly missions filled with action and battle. This alone was good enough for him. Time passed, and Warwick started to make friends. Eventually, he started to see the blue hoods as his clan, much like the Greenskin clan. The members of blue hood were he brothers that he fought along side with and would gladly lay down his life for. His first mission did not impress him much. He was tasked simply with cleaning an alchemist lab. It was not a task becoming of a warrior of his strength. It confused him because he was promised action, but the most deadly encounter was a bit of slime. His second mission, however, was far more satisfying. He was tasked by a farmer to hunt some creatures that were poaching their eggs. However, during the mission they encountered some cockatrices. He was told that they could turn one into stone with a single peck. This send shiver's down Warwick's spine. Could these weird chicken things be what cursed his clan? The idea that he could be turned into stone before even proving his own strength in battle was the most terrifying prospect imaginable. He cowered in fear, shooting at them with a sling, while his party did most of the work. Warwick is still ashamed of this encounter. Luckily they later fought some bears. Warwick almost took one down by himself, but not without a fresh new battle scar. During his time as an F-Rank, Warwick made friends with a few people at blue hoods. One was a goblin named Orlan. This surprised him greatly, as he once had said: "the only good goblin is a dead goblin." However, this little guy with his eagerness and excitement, changed his perspective greatly. He has also met a monk named Jampa, whom he currently believes is an ape. Warwick developed a bond with another barbarian named Garruk in the aforementioned mission. This trustworthy companion speedily outranked him, but Warwick vowed to catch up so that once again they could fight side by side. Perhaps the most important friend Warwick made during this time is the half-orc Blehynn. They related to each other on a spiritual level, given that they were both raised among orcs. Warwick declared that she was not only a dear friend, but his kin. First Death; Entering E-Rank Warwick's final mission in F-Rank involved helping a goblin win an illegal cart race. Unfortunately, he could not see this mission through. After picking a fight with a trio of Gnolls he was slain. Gentle repose was cast on him, however, and later revivify. The terrible thing, in Warwick's mind, was that when he died he saw only darkness. He remembered nothing. He later learned from a Warlock that upon death, the god you worshiped would claim your soul. In Warwick's case, he had worshiped the chaotic evil god, Gruumsh, but when he was in the Greenskin clan. The idea that such a destructive being could claim his soul sent Warwick into a fit of rage. He vowed there and then that he would not let that happen. He would not let any god claim his soul. He would train until he was powerful enough to take on the gods themselves. No longer did Warwick desire death in battle. He desired victory over the gods themselves, and to shape his own destiny. Category:Player Characters Category:Active Category:D-Ranks